


Lucky

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [24]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Background Everlark - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, mention of trauma, mildly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: She had skills other kids her age did not...
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Kudos: 1





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I've never written anything for this fandom and this turned out angstier than my usual fair haha. Drabble for Jan 24.

She wondered if all kids were as lucky as her.

Maybe just kids of former “victors” were. 

She loved her parents, but they had their demons. Not that she blamed them for that. 

But still, she had skills other kids her age didn’t. How to recognize when your normally kind father was struggling with reality. How to distinguish between your mom’s screams of pain and agony.

They had tried to hide it from her, but sometimes they couldn’t. It was a part of her just as much as it was of them. 

She loved them, but it truly wasn’t fair.


End file.
